The Gemini
by rapidreader66
Summary: Eragon, Saphira, and some elves left the land of Alagaësia to search for a place to live and train dragons without the constant fear of theft. They are hit by a storm and blows them off course, which will eventually separate the group. Eragon soon discovers that dragon's aren't the only magical animals out there, and that the world is smaller than he originally thought...
1. The Beginning

**Thanks to the encouragement and editing of my friend TophFan, I am able to finish the first chapter of the continuation of the Inheritance Cycle!**  
**Lastly, Eragon's approximate age in the Inheritance is twenty. So therefore, he is twenty in this book. (Old right?)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the book.**

* * *

Eragon awoke with a start. The loud BANG was more than enough to rouse him from his slumber. Another few crackles quickly followed like a fox after a rabbit. The dragon rider jumped to his feet and ran out of the cabin and the door was left ajar- not on purpose.

_-What's going on Blödhgarm?_ Eragon shouted in his mind. He could sense the panic that laced the normally calm elf.

_-Shurtugal, we hit a storm._

_-I happen to know that. Why didn't you steer away from it?_

_-I...fell asleep. I am profoundly sorry._

Eragon growled frustratingly and slowly made his way towards Saphira's quarters. He took one step at a time; the howling wind and the icy rain was blowing against Eragon's efforts. He muttered in the Ancient Language, Let the wind stop.

To Eragon's surprise, the wind refused to die down, even though he spent a considerable amount of energy.

_-Saphira, don't come out, there's a storm._

_-I am not a newborn hatchling. I know that._

_-What do we do now? We can't wait it out. The boat will be destroyed._ Eragon wasn't exaggerating. Little pieces and chips of wood were flying out from the boat. The waves were unmercilessly ramming the boat, Talíta.

_-Keep on going north. We'll survive,_ Eragon commanded towards Blödhgarm, although he was not entirely confident in his statement.

_-Yes, Shadeslayer. Liate, kill the wind! Enduriel , cut the sails! We have no need of them._

The elves obeyed Blödhgarm's orders. The Eldunari helped by transporting fresh loads of energy. Their efforts would have turned the tables for the storm; however, an enormous wave came out of nowhere and crashed into the boat.

_-Saphira! _

_-Eragon!_

* * *

Eragon woke up as a sharp pain jabbed his hips. He had landed on the floor and was stunned. A state of panic washed over him but was quickly receded when concern for Saphira and elves became his thoughts.

He thought to Blödhgarm _What happened? Where are we? Why hasn't the storm died down?_

Blödhgarm's reply was immediate;_ I don't know Shadeslayer; the torrents of the storm are fierce and merciless. The rain clouds will not reveal any land nearby._

Eragon, while hearing those chilling words, got up from the slanting floor and mentally shouted to everyone on the ship;_ Saphira and I will fly into the tempest and scout for land; meanwhile everyone keep going north!_

With those thoughts, Eragon stumbled and sprinted towards Saphira. Afterwards, he grabbed a white dragon egg and said in the Ancient language: _Put away in the Void._

__The white egg disappeared from Eragon's hands.

_-Take care of the Eldunari's Blödhgarm! They are too big to bring._

_-Of course Shadeslayer. May the winds be with you._

Eragon jumped onto Saphira; the The magnificent blue dragon leapt into the air, but the push off had made the Talíta rock sideways.

Saphira roared with frustration when the vicious winds blasted her into the night. Eragon shouted to Saphira,_ Are you alright?_

_-Saphira, remember what I taught you,_ Glaedr cautioned.

She didn't reply right away, and she glided onwards into the sky. Suddenly the sky flashed with electricity and electrons. With one loud spark of energy, Eragon fell out of the sky and straight towards the wide gaping ocean.

* * *

When Eragon opened his weary eyes, he first tested all of his bones. Then he reached out his mind towards Saphira he was alarmed when he discovered the feeling of agony in Saphira's mind.

_-Saphira! _

_-I'm fine. We seemed to have crashed on an island. I'm behind you. Where is the dragon egg?_

Eragon said, _I put it into the Void, the magical storage box._

_-What are you doing here?_ A foreign voice suddenly resonated within his mind. The voice was light and gentle, but had an aura of authority around it.  
Eragon quickly sat up against Saphira and felt the handle of Brisingr when he found himself staring into a pair of white, brilliant, and mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it so far? Who is the person with the emotionless white eyes? Is he/she a foe or a friend? Please review, my English isn't that great.**  
**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. The Snow

**Here is the second chapter...I didn't realize the first one was so short. My friend TophFan actually helped write most of it! THANKS**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon nor Saphira but the new characters are TophFan and mine, I guess...?**

* * *

Eragon yelped when he saw the figure just standing over him, still like a ghost. He swung the blue hilt of Brisingr at the figure. The person raised its hand and the blade stopped at mid swing. The twenty year old man's eyes widened in shock; the person was a magician. Eragon shielded his eyes from the light drizzle. However, the worst of the storm passed, and a rainbow hung across the sky, shimmering along with the raindrops.

"Next time, don't attack me" The girl stated curtly, before turning around abruptly. She had pale white hair reaching past her waist, and white eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and resembled a ghost. The color wasn't even natural.

"Uh...your...eyes?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to offend her. He could tell powerful magical energy radiated from this girl, and that was clear as day. She stared at him while noticing a glow coming from his palm. She glanced again at Saphira and put two and two together. This man and the dragon were Dragon Riders.

"Shurtugals" She muttered with dread.

"What?" Eragon asked, bemused.

"N-nothing. Oh, and, to answer your previous question, my eyes are perfectly fine" She half-snapped. The girl didn't seem very capable of showing many emotions.

_This girl is annoying, _Eragon growled in his mind.

_Patience, young one_ Saphira reassured even though she agreed that this girl was peculiar and mysterious, not at all human. She was too perfect, too controlled.

"Who are you anyways?" Eragon asked, trying not to show his despair.

"That is neither here nor there. Who are _you_?" She asked, gesturing to Saphira and Eragon.

"Why should I tell you?" Eragon answered, rather rudely.

The girl almost smirked, which was by far the most emotion she had shown for the day. "And I thought elves were calm, controlled beings. Who knew that their pupils were this outrageous?" She asked.

_May I attack her?_ Saphira asked Eragon, who was positively fuming.

_Hello_ a foreign voice echoed in dragon and rider's mind.

_Ah! How did you...what?_ Eragon asked in his mind, utterly confused. For all he knew, conversations between rider and dragon uninterpretable.

_You have a lot to learn_ the girl stated before retreating from the conversation.

"H-how?" Eragon asked immediately.

The girl ignored his question. "Not bad but your mind is still inferior. My name is Miyuki. Fortunately for you, I already know your heroic tale." She stated matter-of-factly. "Alagaesia owes you much."

"Thank you" Eragon said, greeting her the way you would greet an elf. He then realized if Miyuki knew his life from Alagaesia then wouldn't she know the Word? A flash of panic numbed him and before he could think he blurted, "What did you take from my mind? Do you know the Word?"

Miyuki looked taken back. "Word?" She asked, surprised. "What word? There's lots of words. Do you mean Arya? You really have to work on specificness!" She complained.

Eragon looked embarrassed, before his surprise settled into shame. "I am profoundly sorry" He apologized, bowing slightly, "I think having my mind invaded would make one very edgy."

Miyuki studied him critically. "Fair enough," She said.

She walked and turned to Saphira, before whispering into the dragon's ear.

Saphira roared loudly before projecting her thoughts to Eragon. _She asked if you wanted help_ She conveyed.

_Hmph. Why didn't she ask me outright?_ Eragon asked, offended.

_She seemed to think that you were a bit slow _ Saphira answered.

_Thanks_ Eragon thought sarcastically.

"Well?" Miyuki asked strictly.

_She'll make a great teacher_ Saphira observed.

_Aye, but she lacks the patience and she is too young_ Eragon replied promptly.

"We'll have to discuss this" Eragon apologized. "And please don't trespass our minds" He added.

Miyuki acknowledges his request with a slight inclination of her head.

_I don't know. I don't trust this girl _Eragon confessed.

_I like her. She couldn't be more than twelve but still very talented_ Saphira announced outwardly. _She seems...magical._

_I know_ Eragon agreed. _But that's what makes me frightened. Magical energy is radiating from her. I think she might even surpass my abilities if she knew the Word._

_Can we trust her?_ Saphira asked.

_I don't know...but I can read her mind Eragon_ replied uncertainly.  
_Won't she know?_ Saphira asked dubiously.

_If she can, what can she do?" _ Argued Eragon, and then decided, _I am going to go for it._

_Be careful, little one. This girl is not to be trifled with_ Saphira cautioned lightly.

Eragon took a deep breath, and delved into her mind. To his surprise, it was not protected at all. Gently, he sorted through her memories.

_***Flashback***_

_A young Miyuki, laughing with a black-haired girl wearing expensive dresses, in a well furnished room..._

_Miyuki, face contorted with fury, shouting to herself: "I can't do this anymore!" while breaking the blade of a shiny sword against the cracked wall._

_The black haired girl with Gal-_

_***End Flashback***_

_STOP! _Miyuki yelled forcefully in her mind and stabbed a mental blade at Eragon to get him out of her consciousness.

When he had recovered from the mind attack, Eragon studied the the white haired, girl, trying to judge her mood. Her face distorted with horror, and was panting slightly.

Suddenly her face became eerily calm, with no expression at all. Somehow, Eragon found this all the more frightening. He was even more confused when she smiled.

"Perhaps you aren't so hopeless with the art of the mind after all. Follow me" She gestured. After walking a few paces she paused and spoke without turning around, "Also to quench your curiosity, people who have white hair, eyes, and skin are called albino. Then she continued to walk to the end of the island.

_I guess we don't have a choice..._ Eragon acknowledged in defeat, following the albino girl.

Once they finally reached the edge of the island, at the edge of the murky water, Miyuki stopped.

"Would you like to fly or go the traditional way?" Miyuki asked quietly.

"That depends on what the traditional way is." Eragon replied gently.

Miyuki's face lifted the merest centimeters upwards with a hint of joy when Eragon had spoke of the traditional way. She tilted her head sideways to glance of him.

_She's beautiful _Eragon thought. Immediately after, he thought of Arya. Those two people had the same patronizing look; the similarities sent shivers down his spine.

Miyuki said, "We are taking the traditional way. It's faster and therefore better for all of us" while glancing at the gash on Saphira's leg.

Saphira shifted until she could see her wound; the excitement of meeting a gifted hatchling had dulled the pain. She could see the blood dripping on the sandy shore and was leaving a large stain on the ground.

Eragon crossed his arms and asked, "What is the traditional way anyway?"

Miyuki made a face that resembled a smile, "Wait and see."

And with those words she started to chant in the Ancient Language

* * *

**SOOO...enjoying it so far? To clarify something- Miyuki is twelve and something of a magic user prodigy.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The City

**I hope that this chapter is a bit longer; my goal: 2000 words! As usual TophFan helped me alot! She is a co-author of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon (If I did, I would be RICH! :D)**

* * *

As Miyuki chanted in the Ancient Language, the atmosphere around the Eragon and Saphira hummed with energy. The waves seemed to crash more wildly, and the rain clouds turned a shade darker. The rider and dragon were shocked to see a twelve year old girl that contained the knowledge of the Ancient Language that would surely rival an elf. Eragon began detecting slight falters in her voice, and her body began sagging like the tall overhanging trees on the island. The chants became more and more breathless.

_Her energy...it's...failing_ Eragon thought fretfully.

Saphira didn't answer his comment. Instead, she prodded Eragon with her mind. Eragon looked inquisitively at her, raising his eyebrows. She snorted at the water. Eragon looked down at the water, and nearly fainted. Instead of the usually calm (In this case, rough) ocean, there was a swirling vortex of water that opened a hole with a diameter of at least a kilometer. As the water spinned lower and lower, the color darkened. At the end of the tunnel of water, Eragon caught a glimpse of what looked like an underwater city, obscured by fast, swirling water. As the chant continued, the city became clearer and clearer, until it was entirely revealed through the vortex.

Eragon and Saphira, mouth agape with wonder at the Miyuki's magic; the amount of energy she must of used must be enough to kill twenty full-grown Kulls.

Eragon managed a glance at Miyuki. She was finishing off the chant, although it was reduced to mere whispering. After a final word of power, she collapsed to the ground, drained of all life energy.

At first, Saphira and Eragon was too overcomed by wonder, questions, and shock. When they finally got over their feelings, they rushed towards Miyuki like confused, newborn Urgals.

_What do we do now?_ Eragon asked hurriedly while resting Miyuki's head on his leg.

_We fly down there, whatever it is, little one, and carry the girl with us, _Saphira answered promptly.

_Wait a minute_ Eragon said. He reached into Miyuki's mind, and searched for a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. She only has a few minutes, we have to hurry Eragon pressed. He carefully put Miyuki on Saphira's back and sat behind her.

_Ready?_ Saphira asked excitedly.

_You know me too well_ Eragon joked, which was the cue for her to enter the swirling vortex.

As Saphira began fly into churning water, Miyuki's limp body wobbled. She then fell like a rock falling into the water, sending ripples across the surface. The pounding of their heartbeat in their ears made their reactions painfully slow. Arya would have scoffed at him. Saphira was powerless to stop the falling girl, unless the dragon wanted to break all of Miyuki's bones with her sharp claws.

_Letta!_ Eragon screamed, and Miyuki's body stopped abruptly just in time before she would have drowned in the water.

Eragon said to Saphira _Good thing you are so tall or else my reaction would have been too slow!_

Saphira ignored Eragon's comment and sniffed at Miyuki. She didn't seem to have other injuries were the thoughts of Saphira.

The blue dragon thought to Eragon, _Why don't you carry her to the end of the tunnel? My wound might have caused the fall._

Eragon agreed and side by side, they began to pad towards the light.

* * *

As Eragon approached the city, he began noticing that the tunnel was getting smaller. He picked up his pace, not wanting to get trapped in the ocean. As he walked, he noticed all sorts of ocean creatures, swimming around the vortex. He peered through the walls of the clear tunnel and saw a variety of sea creatures, frolicking around the vortex.

As he walked on and on, he caught a sort of glass bubble, surrounding the entire city. As he walked closer and closer, he could make out large gates that surrounded the entire bubble, as well as sentries stationed everywhere. The sentries had a stern expression on their faces.

_The security is very tight, _Eragon noted to Saphira as he progressed.

_People don't have traps unless they have something to protect, _Saphira replied wisely._ If there's any trouble, I'll be down there in a second._

_Thank you, _Eragon thanked_, Wait, I'm here now. Get ready_ Eragon alerted.

"Who are you?" One of the sentries demanded harshly. He was one of the hundreds guarding the main gate. He had a military haircut and his clothes were immaculate. He had hard, demanding eyes which showed no expression.

_What's wrong with these people? Do the have no emotion? _Eragon asked Saphira curiously.

_I do not know, little one, _Saphira answered tentatively.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. I come for Alagaesia and I wish to talk to your ruler" He stated formally.

"King Livien? Do you have an appo-" The man started. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Miyuki's limp body.

"Well, her name's Miyuki" Eragon answered nervously, though he tried not to show it.

"Miyuki?" The man asked curtly.

"Yes" Eragon answered, quite bemused.

The man spoke to the magician next to him urgently. The magician's brows burrowed into his head with concentration as if he was using his mind. Eragon thought he was trying to send a message to the military commander or someone high up.

"Please step aside from Master Miyuki." He asked.

_Master?_ Eragon wondered.

Eragon had no choice but to follow. He levitated Miyuki with the Ancient Language to the sentry, who was a few meters away. Water congregated out of thin air, which formed a makeshift stretcher for Miyuki. He set her down gently, before snapping his fingers.

Right at that moment, twenty men materialized out of thin air around Eragon.

_We got trouble!_ Eragon cried urgently.

_Coming little one_ Saphira answered immediately.

"You have a member of a noble family" The man to the immediate right of Eragon said arrogantly. "Fortunately for you, King Livien is currently unavailable. Prince Galdon will be here to represent him. You are officially charged with kidnapping"

"What? I didn't kidnap her! I just-" Eragon protested loudly.

"Save your excuses for the prince" The man cut him off. "Group? Strip him off from any weapons" He ordered.

At that moment, Saphira swooped in, the light from the water giving her scales a watery shimmer. She roared loudly like tens of thousands dragons- she was eager to protect her rider. However, the men didn't move nor flinch. They stood their ground and unsheathed their gleaming swords.

"Halt!" A man shouted. Eragon turned around, and immediately knew this man was Prince Galdon. He had an air of regality around him, and he walked with a noble strut. He was handsome, with broad shoulders, a finely chiseled face and high cheekbones. Eragon bowed deeply.

"You must be Prince Galdon" Eragon greeted politely.

Galdon ignored his comment, instead, choosing to study Eragon. He gazed at him, as if he was searching his entire being. Then he turned around to talk with the sentry that caught Eragon. They talked for a few seconds, before the man gestured the stretcher with Miyuki on it. Galdon walked over to her, before touching her cheeks to make sure she was alive.

"Tie up the dragon" He directed forcefully.

_You might as well as comply, _Eragon said tiredly.

_Stupid humans, _Saphira grumbled, allowing her limbs to be tied up.

"Bring them inside" Galdon commanded. "My father will be ready in an hour. Meanwhile, bring them to the palace."

Galdon turned around to face Eragon. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"Galdon, brother! There you are!" A voice cried behind the prince.

"Prince Faolin, your highness" A robed servant introduced.

Eragon's ears perked up at the name.

_Faolin? B-but...isn't that the name of the elf was was Arya's friend? Didn't he die protecting Arya, and ultimately, you?_ Eragon immediately asked Saphira.

_I do not know, this is very confusing for both of us,_ Saphira answered.

Galdon turned around, an annoyed look on his face. Eragon turned around as well, and was surprised to see a rather normal looking boy with short hair, who couldn't have looked more different from Galdon. He, too, was handsome, but in a energetic, lively way, rather than the imposing regality of his brother. He was constantly smiling with mirth- not at all like an elf. He was slim, but not muscular, and glasses introduced him as an avid scholar.

"A dragon rider! I am honored!" Faolin laughed happily, as he shouldered his way through the guards to meet Eragon.

"By gods!" Faolin gasped when he walked to meet Eragon. "You can't be Eragon Shadeslayer, can you? I am deeply honored, Shurtugal, deeply honored!"

Eragon was confused, how did this boy know about him? This was a faraway place, where he was supposed to be unknown.

Faolin grinned from ear and as if he read Eragon's mind, he said, "The Domia abr Wyrda told me everything!"

Eragon relaxed and mentally thanked Jeod for adding the entry in the book. That ensured that he would not be unknown in distant lands, at least, if they had knowledgeable scholar's with them.

"I am honored to be in your presence, your highness" Eragon said at last. There was something very likeable about this boy, who was around thirteen, that set him apart from his moody brother.

"And you must be Saphira! The brave, mighty dragon! Guards, release them immediately! This is not how you treat a hero!" Faolin scolded playfully. The sentries bowed and untied Saphira, who roared loudly in rage.

"Faolin! Don't mess around, these people kidnapped Miyuki!" Galdon whispered furiously.

"Miyuki? Where?" Faolin asked quickly, looking around nervously.

_The older brother is very pretentious_, Saphira announced in her mind.

_I think he's just protective of Miyuki, _Eragon reasoned,_ If some mysterious stranger turned up with you, I would be very mad too._

_That's sweet. The younger brother is a little bit like you, _Saphira pointed out.

_I guess, but he's much more knowledgeable than me. He obviously reads a lot of books, _Eragon joked,_ Me? I just learned._

"Shadeslayer? Forgive my brother, he is rather...rash. Please welcome to our city, Ilibrith . Once Miyuki is awake, she can show you around. Meanwhile, follow me" Faolin said formally, jerking Eragon out of the conversation.

"Thank you" Eragon bowed, while Saphira projected her message of thanks to everyone.

After a quick argument between Faolin and Galdon, Miyuki was to be carried by a royal guard, who wore blue uniforms. The water stretcher was levitated by the guard, who obviously was a magician.

There are a lot of magicians here Saphira noticed, while the guards, all magicians, worked on opening the gates. At last, the colossal structures of metal opened, making no sound at all.

Inside the gates, was heaven.

* * *

**YESH! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AT LAAASSSSTTTT. Didn't reach my goal, but haha I'll do it next time (procrastination, amirite). TophFan wrote more than she should have for the chapter.**

**Thx for reading and plz review!**


	4. The Creature

**Hey, Rapidreader666 here. My friend, TophFan, is a terrible editor (I must emphasize on CO-AUTHOR not CO-EDITOR). Yeah, sad, I know, I just found out. Ah well. (Actually, this is her typing right now) HELLO (from TophFan). Anyways, WE present to you...CHAPTER FOUR OF ERAGON! Awww no applause? Ah well... *ahem***

**Also, to answer a review from a guest about chapter one, "****albino people and animals have red eyes.**" **Excellent point, but TophFan and I thought white eyes felt more blank and cold hearted. Red eyes are reserved for freakishly weird and odd people. Does that answer your question, Guest?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, (Is this really necessary?) Well(TophFan again), yes it is. **

* * *

Inside the wrought iron gates, was a city, which was by far bigger, greener, and busier than Ellesmera could _ever_be. Wealth was plentiful in this city that was underwater. The buildings were carved from shell-like rock; the buildings looked natural and part of the ground. Where flowers grew vibrant coral replaced them with greater beauty. It was a brilliant utopia- from the outside.

The citizens were smiling, no one was left out in the shadows. Children were in front of a stall selling many wooden contraptions; all of them were talking with mirth. The people stopped what they were doing when the party of guards, Prince Galdon, Prince Faolin, Eragon, and Saphira padded past the busy street. Men and women parted like shoals of fish swimming away from a shark. Most stared at Saphira, probably because they have never seen a dragon before. Saphira tilted her enormous jaw upward with obvious dignity.

Prince Galdon still had a frown etched onto his face, but it changed to a look of concern when Miyuki was rushed ahead for magical attention. Faolin was talking energetically to Eragon about the wonderful city and its architectural buildings, but even the boy was worried about Miyuki's fate. Clearly the girl meant dearly to the two princes.

Eragon thought to Saphira, _Do you feel anything different about this place?_

Saphira snorted, which made the guards glance uncertainly at her, _Miyuki was right, you do need to work on your specificness! Of course this place feels different! It is underwater! I only feel persistent magicians trying to read my mind._

_Wished I never asked, _said Eragon sighing, _Lets just hope that this King Livien is fair and has a good ear._

_Mm...I just hope the elves are alright. The dragon eggs- Wait what was that?_

The sky turned black and then back to it's original saltwater colour. The newcomers looked at each other in alarm while Faolin's eyes clouded over.

"Taboris back!" cried the crowd with enthusiasm. Most stamped their feet which created a low scale earthquake. All of the people were grinning with joy and dependence.

Galdon raised his hand to forestall questions from Eragon and Saphira. The prince had a face of stone- one that was crafted to ignore fanfare.

"Just wait until you get to the palace."

Eragon always had Saphira, and Saphira always had Eragon. They need each other- they shaped each other's character. Eragon would still be a normal farmer if Saphira had not hatched. Saphira would still be in her egg, slowly crawling her way to insanity. So when the guards split the partners up, all they could do was feel concern. Saphira was invited for a tour of the city from the sky and Eragon was sent to the palace.

Prince Galdon and Faolin waved the unwilling guards away. They agreed but the commander towered over Eragon and warned, "It is your best interest to do what the Master says."

The palace garden was beautiful in many ways. The orderly perfection was compelling to admire and the architect who designed the palace was a genius. Every pillar was decorated with precious jewels, and the ceiling had images portraying lifetime stories with careful detail. Even the girl in that room above them was part of the perfection Eragon thought.

Then he did a double take. That. Girl. Was. In. Miyuki's. Flashback.

The girl was glaring at him. Eragon now was completely perplexed; was the girl a foe or a friend? Were the princes trustworthy? Doubts filled his head like a waterfall hammering down on the water's fragile surface- so hard that his head might break.  
Meanwhile the girl in the flashback, with astonishing speed and grace, appeared out of the glass window and landed with ease. The girl had flowing black hair and dark eyes. Her eyes were sharp and alert and unnervingly resembling a hawk. Eragon knew at once that this girl was a warrior from her physique; whether she was as good as an elf but she was probably one of the best in this city.

Galdon called out a stiff greeting, but she completely ignored him and swaggered straight to Faolin. She came close to him and asked sweetly, "Greetings Faolin, I need help on my assignment here; Will you help me?"

She twitched her arching eyebrows as if to say, "You better help me or else." Poor Faolin staggered backwards and nervously hid behind Eragon. The rider and the girl faced each other in curiosity, but the girl peeked behind Eragon and said, "Who invented the magical priorities that this city now uses as official terms?"

Faolin immediately answered, "King Livien's great-grandfather- Great King Lytton."

"How does this air bubble sustain the entire city? And who cast the spell?"

Faolin was in a trance, "An elite group of skilled magicians many decades ago wanted protection that only distance could provide; Islands were too vulnerable. They built this city and used many enhancements to bind endless air supply into the dome. Due to this major spell, the magicians died but their story are sung throughout our praises."

"How do the magical barriers laid down by King Whatshisname help and protect us and how does it affect our magical abilities?"

Faolin tried to resist the girl's sweet voice but a quick, furtive glance at Arisu's growing glare convinced him, finally he said, "Arisu, King Lytton invented the magical barriers, I just told you. It helps and protects us by limiting down the amount of power an individual person has, depending on the element they were born with the divine ability to control. There are six elements, Water, Air, Earth, Fire, Cosmic Energy, and Necromancy. Cosmic Energy users and Necromancers are increasingly rare, and are the most powerful magicians among us. King Livien, in fact, is a necromancer. It is equally rare for a person able to use two elements. The magical barriers may limit down our power, but the magical 'source' is more easily tapped into, therefore resulting in more magicians."

Eragon took in everything Faolin said, glad to have learned something about the culture of this mysterious place.

Arisu, meanwhile, was rapidly scribbling onto her scroll with a manipulative smile on her face. She looked up and said gratefully, "Thanks Faolin, now that this stupid test is over with, who are YOU?"

Eragon felt a glare burning into his face, almost scorching him. Her eyes lost all of it's previous sickly sweetness and was filling in with mistrust and contempt. She started to unsheathe her double broadswords with practiced ease. Fortunately Galdon stepped forward and warned, "I wouldn't kill him if I were you, he's a Dragon Rider."

Arisu froze as if someone hurled a freezing spell at her, and fear flickered like a candle flame. "Dr-dragon rider?" She spluttered, shooting a small glance at Galdon. Her shoulders relaxed from it's tension and the calm, manipulative smile reappeared. "Oh, how silly of me. Nice to meet you Mr..uh...Let's just say your name is Theweirdestguyihaveeveryseen andlookstotallyidioticandstu pid!"

Theweirdestguyihaveeverseena ndlookstotallyidioticandstup id grunted. "Eragon is fine."

Galdon snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Whatever, Theweirdestguyihaveeverseena ndlookstotallyidioticandstup id" Arisu managed to say without failing. Those words seemed odd coming from a twelve year old.

"It's Eragon" Eragon said, gritting his teeth.

Arisu yawned. "Whatever, I have to hand in this boring test. Bye Theweirdestguyihaveeverseena ndlookstotallyidioticandstup id"

"Wait!" cried Faolin and he continued in a rush, "Miyuki is at the infirmary, aren't you going to go see her?"

The black haired girl's back stiffened. She turned around with a scowl on her face. "I knew this day would come. GALDON. YOU. KILLED. MY. TWIN!" She screamed.

Galdon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could defend himself, a new voice did it for him.

"Now why would Galdon kill her? He's obviously_ infatuated _with her"

At the sound of the newcomer's voice, Galdon and Faolin stiffened. Galdon's face had hardened into taut lines, devoid of all expression. Faolin shot an accusing look at his brother, completely ignored by the latter.

The voice was cheerful but with a touch of weariness. The ground around the group seemed to become a shade darker than the bright lichen, which evaporated the mood.

Arisu smirked at Galdon. "Awww, that's so _adorable_. Mr. High and Mighty has a crush on my sister! Ah well, too bad. She has no interest in you, Gal!" Arisu cooed, laughing inwardly at Galdon's cringing face.

Faldon, being the peaceful one, shot furtive looks at Galdon. His face was a mask of fury, and Faolin knew that a huge temper was coming on. Galdon stared back at Faolin, as if to say _Don't you dare attack Tabor_.

The stranger laughed. "Nice one Arisu!"

Arisu didn't answer, but her face did. A faint blush tinged her cheeks after the praise.

Eragon turned around, there was a boy, not much older than Galdon. He had a carefree face with a tired smile, but it was still pleasant. He had jet black hair and his skin was tan from being outside. Eragon looked around at his acquaintance's reactions. Arisu's eyes were twinkling with awe, but the prince's expression was full of contempt.

Another look at Tabor showed something strange. Behind him was a towering shape with a dark shade of dripping blood. The color of dried life, symbolizing death and destruction all compacted into a single body.

Eragon whispered to himself, "Dragon?"

* * *

***Gasp* Why did Eragon see a dragon underwater? Hee hee wait until the next chapter! Tabor honestly isn't that bloody and evil...just a little bit.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. The King

**Ok. So sorry for the late update, but I kind of got writer's block mid-way, which I only recently recovered from. *Hangs head in defeat*.**

******Oh well, 2,262 words isn't THAT bad right?**

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle does not belong to me nor does the concepts, characters, magic, etc.**

* * *

"Dragon?" Eragon mumbled to himself in a disoriented way.

But it was not a dragon. The dried color was lifeless and still like the glaring sun when it was at its peak. The creature's eyes were dull, unlike Saphira's gems for eyes.

A few paces away, Arisu was still teasing Galdon about his love, but Galdon was denying it with bluffed certainty and with an angry aura. Tabor just made him annoyed and mad. Same goes for Faolin; Tabor with his mighty creature dwarfed him which made him feel small and unworthy of his rank.

Tabor had a knowing smile on his face when he glanced at Eragon's blue sword, Brisingr. He said to the newcomer, "I don't believe that I have met you before."

Eragon nodded.

"Well, no matter, my name is Tabor and this is my partner named, Diablo." He said, bowing deeply.

"Your dragon is called Diablo?" Eragon asked inquisitively. It seemed like a sinister name. However, it seemed fitting for a blood colored creature.

Tabor laughed, "This is not a dragon you idiot, this is a serpent!"

Eragon felt his heartbeat quicken. _S-Serpents?_ He thought to himself. Serpents were unknown to him because there was no evidence of them in the elves' ancient books. _It must be the equivalent of a dragon here. _The common sense in his head answered.

"How do you communicate with your serpent?" Eragon asked, trying to glean as much information as he could from Tabor.

Tabor smirked wordlessly and tapped his head. "The mind within is easily compromised. What you think, what you know." He quoted wisely as if he said it every day of this life.

Eragon gritted his teeth. He wasn't accustomed to the elfish way of riddles and enigmas. Fortunately, his anger didn't show through. Instead, he turned to Faolin and Galdon who were watching Tabor and Eragon with interest. Arisu was already gone, presumably to hand in her test. He sent a pleading look to sharp-minded Faolin, who instantly caught on.

"Let's go see Miyuki!" He suddenly declared, cutting off the tense and awkward silence.

Galdon readily agreed, although Tabor looked a little uncomfortable for once. He lost an ounce of his former swagger.

"Sorry, Galdon, Faolin, and your name is…?" He asked pleasantly.

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon replied promptly.

"Right, sorry guys, but I have to go do some duties...some VERY important jobs that come from King Livien himself." He resumed his apology for his leave, looking at Galdon for a dismissal. Galdon nodded stiffly before resuming his walk to the infirmary.

After Tabor left, Faolin and Galdon immediately relaxed, although the latter didn't do much to show it.

"You don't like him, do you?" Eragon asked curiously.

"He's so full of himself. Just because he's a _serpent _rider." Galdon muttered angrily.

"In our world, Serpent Riders are top priority. They are treated just like nobles, maybe even better." Faolin explained, gesturing towards Galdon. "That technically means Tabor is a social equivalent of Galdon, who is Crown Prince. Tabor, well, he sort of abuses his power."

"Ah. I see, and may I ask, where is Saphira?" Eragon inquired as they walked up the elegant stone staircase to the infirmary. The structure of the palace was designed logically and decorations filled every hallway.

"Illibrith is a big and a vast place. She'll be back when the sun falls a few steps downwards" Faolin replied before turning left to a large, ornate door, gilded with pictures of large serpents and past kings and queens.

"Guests first" Galdon said, gesturing towards Eragon.

Eragon was surprised that Galdon would allow him to enter the room because his status was official- an intruder and kidnapper. Princes must be taught to be polite even to prisoners. Even so, he inclined his courtesy with a tip of his head and opened the thick, wooden door, which was surprisingly light despite its size. After the door opened, inside, was Miyuki on a simple bed; its plain design contradicted the stonework of the entire palace. She was still unconscious. Beside her, was none other than Arisu.

"Arisu! What...are you doing here?" Eragon asked, flabbergasted.

"Hm? Oh greetings and why are you surprised Eragon? Anyway you guys take way too long. I had to come, didn't I?" Arisu drawled, hardly acknowledging the presence of Faolin and Galdon.

"Pleased to see you too" Galdon replied sarcastically.

Arisu just glared at Galdon and snapped, "You should be thankful! Before you came, I was trying to wake Miyuki, the sleeping beauty of your life! Now don't disturb me."

With those words Galdon's stone face crumbled, allowing anger and embarrassment to cloud his face. It took all of Faolin's strength to prevent the prince from lunging at Arisu like a fierce Kull protecting its honor.

Fascinated Eragon watched as Arisu closed her eyes and hummed a strange and abstract melody. It was oddly comforting and made Eragon drift off into the recesses of his mind; and then, memories started to seep in- whether it was his or Arisu's he did not have time to wonder.

_He saw a young Arisu with the Miyuki, both carrying large, fine swords, facing a man whose back was turned to Eragon. They all were wearing fine and noble clothes- the man especially. _

_He saw Arisu petting a large, black dragon with Miyuki staring at her-_

_You really shouldn't get used to this, sneaking into other people's mind like that, Miyuki's _voice resonated within Eragon's mind, jolting him out of the lull of the memories.

_Sorry, it just kind of, came over me, _Eragon apologized. _Are you better now? _He asked, wanting to change the topic.

_If I explained, you still wouldn't understand, _Miyuki explained vaguely, leaving Eragon slightly fuming.

Eragon opened his eyes and spied Galdon and Faolin curiously looking at him, but when Miyuki sat up and opened her eyes they forgot all about Eragon. For a girl so cold, Eragon wondered how she could win the warmth of two princes.

"Miyuki!" Arisu squealed with delight, throwing herself on her younger and frailer twin.

"Nice to see you to Arisu" Miyuki said quietly, rather bemused at her twin's reaction. "Sheesh it's not like I aroused from the dead. I just used up my energy!" Miyuki protested, noticing the looks of ultimate concern from the surrounding spectators.

"Well, first of all, you could've _died_ Miyuki. _Died!_" Galdon explained, ticking off his fingers. "And you could've..." He started again, evidently wanting to let Miyuki know that this sort of trick could not be attempted again.

Arisu yawned rudely. "I think she gets the point Mr. High and Mighty" She pointed out abruptly before swinging her legs swiftly off the sick bed. "Come on Miyuki, shouldn't we be going to King Livien now?" She asked, changing the topic with a carefree tone.

Miyuki, who was looking out of the window with a glazed look in her eyes, gave a little jolt and turned back to Miyuki. "R-right" She murmured, and stepped gently out of the bed. "Farewell," She said quietly, before following Arisu out of the door.

"Wait!" Faolin panicky cried, "What about the nurse? Doesn't she need to check on you?"

Galdon looked disdainfully at his younger brother, "Honestly? Don't you think Miyuki has a greater understanding of healing magic than the nurse? In my opinion, Miyuki can take care of herself!"

Arisu snorted, but continued to usher Miyuki out of the bed.

Faolin flushed, "Oh right! My bad!" Then he hastily pushed the door open for the twins.

"Wait!" Eragon called after them. "Wasn't I supposed to meet King Livien? You know, before we got a bit sidetracked?" He reminded, catching up to them with Galdon behind him.

"Oh, Right." Arisu replied curtly, gesturing towards Eragon. "Well, hurry up then slowpoke"

Eragon brushed off the insult, after telling himself that Arisu probably could not help it and it was part of her nature to insult people. To avoid being called a slowpoke again, he quickened his step to match the others. Unfortunately, Eragon miscalculated his pace and stepped on the heels of Miyuki, who was lagging behind with fatigue. Miyuki stumbled, hands fumbling at the thin air, as if the substance was solid.

Galdon, with fast reactions, caught her just before she managed to hit the carpeted hall.

Faolin, on the other hand, sprang up with fright. His head shook as he looked for danger, but instead found Miyuki in Galdon's arms, muttering.

_Miyuki, are you alright? I apologize for intruding your space. I didn't want Arisu to call me a slowpoke again._

_It's quite all right, _Miyuki thought gently with a hint of dignified stiffness.

"Um, guys? Shouldn't we keep on going?" Faolin reminded Eragon and Miyuki, who were awkwardly staring at each other with glassy looks, a result of communicating with their mind.

Miyuki, after she got a grasp of her surroundings. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's go." She suddenly said, gently prying herself from Galdon.

After Eragon collected himself and said diplomatically, "Sorry for stepping on you Miyuki. I didn't mean to cause damage of any kind, but Arisu was pushing me. Just a little. I am sensitive to other people's actions." He thought if he revealed a secret of his personality, the others would feel they had an advantage in a fight, and therefore forgiveness would be attempted.

Arisu thoughtfully glanced between Galdon, Faolin, and her twin as if she was assessing their actions. Her gaze rested on Faolin.

"You will have a long and fruitful life together. Don't worry, you have my blessing." She whispered into Miyuki's ears, her eyes flashing with slyness. She smirked as Miyuki's pale skin blushed with pink embarrassment.

The group walked with silence, but the hostility was ebbing away. Finally, they reached a grand door guarded with four sentries. Half were magicians, and the other half were very muscular- like they trained with the art of the sword since the time of infants.

Galdon spoke to the guards and the doors opened to his command. The entrance door, unlike the one to the infirmary, was heavy. It was probably made this way to ward off bandits or opposing forces. Miyuki excused herself to her room, before the enormous doors were open to its full. She virtually disappeared from eye sight.

Eragon was sorry to see Miyuki leave, as he was the most comfortable with the girl than anyone else. Which was quite normal, he reasoned with himself. She was the one that he met first.

_Eragon!_A voice cried inside his head.

The dragon rider smiled, _Saphira! Are you alright?_

_Yes hatchling, but...there is something you need to see._

Concerned, Eragon allowed to be stripped of weapons and lead into the grand doors. He had noticed the guards were studying him like they were afraid. The thought had made him smile with modest glee.

Inside the throne room, the entire history of Illibrith was displayed through brilliant frescoes adorning the walls. It depicted glorious battles, executions of villains, and coronations of past rulers.

As they proceeded along the elegant throne room, Eragon could not help but gape open-mouthed at the brilliant displays of artistic talent, exposed to the world and its citizens, at least, the few that were important enough to be graced with the presence of the King.

The king. Even thinking about the shaded figure sitting regally in his throne made Eragon nervous. Illibrith was probably the capital of a huge nation. His life really rested on the King's meager judgement of himself.

Galdon and Faolin, too, were nervous. They didn't meet their father often. He dined by himself, away from his children after his wife died. He hardly talked to them, other than the rare circumstances that he summoned them to his chamber for important reasons. To the young princes, their father was nothing more than a figurehead, a person they feared, not loved.

Arisu was the only one among the arriving party that looked confident. King Livien adored her, blinded by her amazing swordsmanship and manipulating skills. He treated her like a daughter, a subject that caused both Galdon and Faolin to be awed by the twelve-year old girl.

When they reached the end of the hallway, a short distance of ten steps away from the king, Galdon held out his hand and beckoned Eragon to kneel. Faolin and Arisu followed suit. It was when Galdon rose again, presumably because the king gave some sort of signal that Eragon finally got a good look of the much a-famed King Livien.

He lifted his head confidently, and nearly fainted from the look that greeted. Sitting on the throne, was none other than Galbatorix.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~~~~Hi people this is TophFan, as I was the one that finished off the story! As a good friend of rapidreader666, I would like to say that she totally sucked at this chapter. It made no logical sense, which is why I/we had to change a ton of stuff. It was a pity, she described things quite well. Anyways, we are very sorry. Coincidentally, we **_**both**_** got writer's block half way through the story and the document was just lying there on Google Docs, waiting to be opened. **

**Oh and just in case it wasn't made clear, here are the ages.**  
**Galdon: 16**  
**Arisu: 12 (10 minutes older than Miyuki) **  
**Miyuki 12**  
**Faolin: 14**

**Eragon: 20 (haha an oldie)**


	6. The King and a Room

**Ok sorry people for the previous long update. We started working on this the moment we finished the previous chapter :) Also, TophFan totally ran away from the lovey dovey teasing scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Geez do we really have to continue this? Suuuuureee I **_**totally**_** own Eragon. It's like...BOUGHT by me. Psh yeah right. ^^ HEY YOU'RE THE EXPERT ON LOVE!- TophFan**

**-Proper-**** disclaimer: This is not own by EITHER of us. All rights go to Christopher Paolini, the amazing writer, and we all thank him for his intellect- rapidreader666**

**Other Disclaimer: We do not own that marvelous line "I'm not Toph, I am melon lord!" From Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. -TophFan**

* * *

Eragon quailed with nervous fear as Galbatorix rose with regalty from his gilded throne and scrutinized him carefully. His eyes were full of cold ice shards, which Eragon recognized instantly. Galdon was the first to speak, but even him, with his confident attitude, his voice cracked slightly with fear and apprehension.

"Father. Faolin and I found this man, Eragon, with Miyuki. He claims he is a dragon rider, and is from Alagaesia." Galdon explained, careful not to make even one slip-up. His face of stone was crumbling, bit by bit, as if the presence of his father was like a hammer in his face.

Galbatorix frowned at the mention of Alagaesia. "I see my good-for-nothing brother has been stirring up trouble again. Hasn't he, Eragon?" He teased questioningly.

Eragon's mind went blank. _Galbatorix had a brother? And not just a brother, a twin?_Eragon thought fretfully, projecting his thoughts to Saphira.

_It seems so, little one_Saphira answered uncertainly. She swished her shining tail back and forth- it was her habit. Female dragons were like werecats; they were both vain but good in the heart.

He suddenly remember he had yet to answer the King's question. "Yes, your highness. He killed all the dragons in Alagaesia, as well as their rider's and seized power over the entire land. That is, the lands belonging to humans."

King Livien gave a great 'harrumph' and sat down. "He always was a show-off, that Galbatorix. Great idiot of a brother." He complained bitterly. "The Lord has cursed me to look like him."

Eragon inclined his head to show his agreement. "I did think you were Galbatorix at first." He said pleasantly.

"Eragon.." Faolin muttered warningly, but it was too late. King Livien immediately stood up, anger radiating in his body. His magical aura was just as terrifying as Galbatorix's sickly voice was.

"How dare you, son of a peasant, a farmer, compare me to my brother? The scum of my life! You have no idea what he has done to me, you scoundrel, rotten to the core. You have no heart, do you know that? It has been eaten away by thousands of spiders, crawling over your pathetic excuse of a brain. Do you know what you remind me of? You remind of Galbatorix. Always so arrogant, cocky, always the talented one. While my father asked him to show off for his guests, he asked me to serve the tables!" Livien yelled, his voice slightly cracking.

Eragon jumped up with shock, his hatred for his twin was strong as his connection with Saphira. He regretted voicing his feelings, but it was too late.

Galdon and Faolin seemed to disappear into the shadows, frightened by the outburst. The two guards and magicians opened the doors slightly to quickly slip out. Eragon was alone, with only Saphira and Arisu. The black haired girl was calmly examining her polished nails like there was not a raging battle in the room.

Livien continued, ranting on, "Do you know what else Galbatorix did to me? He befriended her. Yes, he befriended her. Always the ladies man. And do you know what happened to my poor, beloved wife? He ripped her apart and fed her to a girl he wanted to court**. **He ripped apart Galdon and Faolin's poor mother! Did he care that I cared? No! He just cared about himself. The girl he wanted to court died! The next day! She died! Just like that! Her body was never recovered!" He ranted, his face red with anger.

"King Livien. I feel your sorrow, I really do." Arisu interrupted consolingly, batting her eyelashes. To Eragon, it looked like she was a doll that Ismira used to cuddle. "Nothing is sadder than the loss of the ones we hold dearest to our hearts."

Whatever spell or charmspeak Arisu put in her voice, it worked. Livien immediately calmed down and sat on his throne again. "I knew you would understand, my lovely dear. If I recall correctly, you had a marvelous connection with her."

"Auntie was always my favourite," Arisu replied sweetly.

"Thank you, m'dear. You are dismissed. Please show Eragon to his guest chamber," Livien ordered, as if he was a different person, "I want to learn all about the current events that I have missed in the last few centuries!"

Arisu immediately took Eragon's arms and pulled him, a bit harshly, out the throne room, with Saphira following suit. "Come on slowpoke, don't make him change his mind," She muttered under her breath, beckoning to Saphira to move faster. "He's a bit weird ever since his wife died."

"Faolin and Galdon's mother died?" inquired Eragon. The rider instantly gave his sympathy to the two princes, at least they probably knew her before she went.

Arisu nodded. "It's ancient history, ancient relic rider. Galbatorix didn't really kill King Livien's wife. He was gone way before that. Our former queen caught some illness named "Galbatorix". I think that's where the fallen king got his name, actually since 'Galbatorix' is a very deadly disease, him coming from here."

Arisu thought about what to say. She was debating whether to trust a piece of information to the ancient relic, and decided to. "Naturally, 'Auntie' didn't like me much. Thought I was too 'boisterous' and 'rude'. Miyuki was her favourite. Figures." Arisu grumbled. "Oh yeah, it's time for the tour with you and Miyuki. And before you leave, let me give you a warning. Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her" She growled pointing her sword, a dark purple blade with a amethyst inlaid at the hilt, at Eragon. Saphira gave a low growl, concerned for her Rider's safety.

Eragon immediately backed up. "Hey, I won't touch her okay? And how did your sword appear out of nowhere? You could have killed me!" He protested, eyeing the sharp, pointed blade that was positioned uncomfortably close to his neck.

Saphira shifted uncomfortably, the prospect of a rider getting beaten by a young girl was a disgrace, although being beaten by this girl might not be that dishonorable.

"Good" Arisu confirmed, and her sword vanished into a wisp of smoke. Eragon raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Oh. It's called Ventus. Miyuki enchanted it for me to appear whenever I want, in whatever shape I want." Arisu answered nonchalantly. "Let's go, ancient relic," She joked, and led Eragon up an elegant staircase that seemed to spiral forever to the surface of the ocean. The watery light was bright and lit up the palace, occasional shadows flickered ominously. The staircase finally came to an end and they found Saphira, already landed on the floor.

_Did you fly up here?_Eragon asked, impressed.

_I had to at least move an inch!_Saphira replied, jokingly.

Eragon grinned. "Let's keep on going, lead the way, Arisu!" He said happily. For no apparent reason, he was grinning.

Arisu took in his giddy behaviour and smirked. She spied a painting of fruits sporting melons and oranges, hanging on the wall. A sudden idea appeared to her. "Don't call me Arisu. CALL ME MELON LORD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arisu suddenly yelled, catching Eragon by surprise.

"Alright, Arisu" Eragon replied, shaking his head.

"Melon Lord" Arisu said curtly. "Come on Melon servant!" She beckoned with the new nickname she came up with.

Eragon groaned at his new nickname. However, he should count himself lucky. At least Arisu stopped calling him 'Theweirdestpersonihaveeverse enandlookstotallyidioticands tupid'". He shook his head. Arisu was twelve, after all. He followed Arisu, who looked as if she was a mile away already.

When Eragon caught up with Arisu, he opened the heavy doors, ignoring her 'Melon Lord' song she was blasting into his ears. He winced, Saphira was humming along with the black haired girl.

_Ohhhhh the mighty Melon Lord was walking and walking,_  
_She beat up her servant who was just like jumping_  
_Kangaroos of countries wide and far_  
_They came to see the sight of a melon servant bazar!_

"Melon Lord?" Miyuki asked quietly behind them, causing Arisu and Eragon to jump. "I see you're in you're happy state, Ar-Melon Lord. Are you excited for the ball?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Arisu protested, crossing her arms with a pouting face. "At least you managed to switch to my new title. Servant Dum-Dum over there forgot the moment I proclaimed my power over him."

Eragon crossed his arms and frowned. "Don't patronize me. I'm more powerful than you." Eragon said grumpily.

Arisu snickered while Miyuki hid a smile. "Really, Melon Servant?" She asked teasingly. She summoned her sword out of thin air for the second time, stopping one millimetre from Eragon's heart, catching him by surprise again. "Really?"

Saphira growled with displeasure, accidentally sending a jet of fire at Arisu. Instead of getting burned, however, the fire merely congregated around Arisu, making her seem like a mad magician. She laughed loudly before dissipating the fire around her. "I'll take that as an accident, Saphira" Arisu laughed.

_I'm sorry hatchling,_Saphira thought to Arisu.

_Woah! I mean, It's okay. I'm a fire user, _Arisu thought back, slightly disturbed by someone other than Miyuki talking to her through her mind.

Arisu shook off her feelings of surprise and continued her narration. "Miyuki, would you mind guiding Melon Servant around Illibrith? I have to go, to...somewhere." Arisu started awkwardly.

"You mean _with_ somebody named _Tabor?"_Miyuki asked. There wasn't any tone of teasing in her voice. She was dead serious, which made it even funnier to Eragon.

Arisu growled and held out her hand, usually to signify that she was going to pull her sword out of thin air. However, much to her chagrin, it didn't appear. She frowned with frustration until she realized that Miyuki was holding her sword, looking victorious.

"Hey! No fair! I'm not a 'cosmic energy' and 'necromancy' user!" Arisu complained, holding her hand out to receive her sword. Miyuki smiled and handed her royal purple sword back to her and beckoned to Eragon to follow her. "Let's go...Eragon" Miyuki said hesitantly, wondering if she should have adapted to Arisu's 'nickname'.

"What's a cosmic energy and necromancy user?" Eragon asked as soon as Arisu was out of earshot.

"Oh. They are the two most powerful of the six elements. One is not more powerful than the other and almost nobody is a cosmic user or a necromancer these days, well, other than King Livien." Miyuki explained as they walked down the hall, passing the painting with fruits on it.

"Wait, then why did Arisu say you were a cosmic energy user _and_a necromancer? How is that possible? What's so special about you?" Eragon pressed. This concept of magic was confusing to him, and he wanted to find out as much as he can- even if he recieved many headaches.

"Woah, one question at a time. It's not difficult! I will answer the first question. I don't know. I guess I'm just good at magic." Miyuki answered modestly.

Eragon folded his arms. "You still didn't answer my other questions" He complained.

Miyuki sniffed, "That is because the questions are unspecific. Possible? Everything is possible! I've known people who mastered _all_of the elements!"

"Are they still alive?" Eragon asked.

Miyuki didn't answer. "Your room," She said while brushing off Eragon's question with ease.

"Right." Eragon answered, as he opened the door. He gasped, his guest room was the size of the throne room of King Livien. The bed was made of gold, the pillows looked and felt like clouds in Eragon's hands. Interior design was amazing throughout every inch of space.

Miyuki's eyes widened, "Whoops, that's my room!" She pulled on the collar of Eragon's tunic, which was too high for Miyuki's short height. The rider was choked with misapprehension and lack of air- Miyuki's shortness added to the pressure.

Miyuki looked confused. "That's weird. My room doesn't look like this from the outside. I thought this one was supposed to be yours!" She closed her eyes, as if to see through any magical barriers.

"That idiot Tabor! How dare he, this is state business, not laughing matter!" She growled, pointing her finger, making the door to the room change completely into a glowing white arc that looked like a heavenly doorway.

"You really hate Tabor" Eragon remarked as he glanced down at Miyuki, whose eyes were closed, trying to identify any other tricks.

"What? I don't _hate_ Tabor. I don't _hate_anyone. If I hated anyone, they'd be dead now." Miyuki answered coldly. " But I do dislike him intensely." She admitted.

_No wonder Tabor seemed so afraid of Miyuki_Eragon told Saphira in his mind.

_What? Who's this Tabor human you hatchlings are talking about? _Saphira replied confusedly.

_Oh. I forgot. You weren't there_Eragon apologized. He then relayed all the revelations he discovered- Tabor and his sinister serpent, Diablo. He also told Saphira that Arisu seemed very taken with Tabor, although Miyuki seemed relatively undisturbed by this fact.

"Alright Eragon. This time, I will show you to your _real_room, not some room that Tabor shabbily patched up. I'm surprised that he could even start using magic. It's been a long time." Miyuki suddenly said, jolting Eragon and Saphira out of their mental conversation. "Oh and by the way, I am disturbed."

Eragon looked at Saphira open-mouthed, who grunted, before following Miyuki down the richly decorated hallway.

Miyuki came to an abrupt halt. "Your room" She said stiffly, opening the door.

Eragon counted himself to be well-traveled. He slept under Saphira's wing, in the caves and mountains of Tronjheim, the leafy houses of Ellesmera, the mud and brick houses of Carvahall, and the lavish rooms of Nasuada's palace in Illirea. This room was different in every possible way.

For one, there were no floors. Instead, it was a cushion of air. In fact, it looked as if all the amenities were simply hanging in mid-air, above the elegant palace gardens. Where a roof should have been, there was a sun and many fluffy clouds. Eragon considered the dwelling he lived in Ellesmera 'open to the elements'. This room by far surpassed that. In fact, Eragon could swear he could feel a slight breeze in the room.

This room was also _huge_. If Shruikan was still alive, he would still have space to move around in this vast room. Eragon gaped at it open-mouthed for several moments, looking totally dumbstruck, oblivious to Miyuki's smirk that was hanging on her face.

Another interesting quality of the room was that it was full of paintings and sculptures. A closer look led Eragon to see the elegant design of Illibrith. The tapestries were floating on the invisible walls, as well as many familiar architectural structures located in Illibrith. There were many paintings of familiar characters throughout his life, including Arya, Roran, Garrow, Venir, Orik, and Oromis. Hrothgar and many other allies were painted prominently as well.

_This room. It's...mine?_ Eragon asked in wonder to Miyuki and Saphira. _Who made it? I mean, built it?_

_I don't know, hatchling_Saphira answered. She too was surprised at the room, it was perfect for a dragon rider.

"I don't consider myself a builder, Miyuki said hesitantly, "But I'm reasonably proficient at it."

Eragon stared at her. "You, made that?" He asked disbelievingly. "When?"

"When you, Galdon, Faolin, Saphira, and Arisu were with King Livien." She answered casually, flicking her long, white hair.

Eragon made a disparaging sound. "The day I discover your weakness, Miyuki, is the day I will finally stop thinking that you are too powerful." Eragon said, shaking his head.

He glanced around the room again. The room was rapidly changing, changing with the tide and ebbs of _his _life. Whether he liked it or not, the underwater city impacted his life in ways he can not comprehend.

This room was his true name.

* * *

**Ok people, first of all, there were lots of Avatar influences for this chapter. Well, duh, TophFan is obsessed with Toph! **

**Second of all, yes, some of you may think that Miyuki is a Mary Sue (a perfect character, e.i. Arya), however, she does have some...bad...weaknesses. All in due time, all in due time..**

**We MIGHT not be posting any more chapters because our favorite English teacher is taking a position in New York, and we are writing a small tribute to her (a story) so all our time would go to that. Sorry!**


	7. The Menoa's Wrath

**Greetings from TophFan and me! We finally finished the story for our teacher! We might post it on FictionPress...We don't know. But was that a LOOOONNNNGGG TIME! It was so pressurizing; we literally wrote a chapter a day. I (Tophfan) will predict that you guys will skip over this, but this chapter is REALLY important, so please don't skio!**

**I don't think we have many fans or followers but thank you for your patience. Voila! The Seventh Chapter~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, how can we if Rapidreader666 nearly forgot how to spell Nasuada's name?**

* * *

"Nasuada!" Vanir, the ambassador between the humans and elves, called urgently.

"Yes?" the High Queen asked from her desk, which was overflowing with ink pots, scrolls, and official forms.

"Queen Arya requests a meeting regarding the two rider eggs," the messenger said stiffly.

Nasuada groaned. Her life was busy, more stressful than when she was leader of the Varden. The officials were useless and argumental. Nasuada reached the end of her patience and, although it was the last resort, lowered their pay. Until they could work harder, they were receiving only ten silver pieces a month.

"What do you want me to reply to Queen Arya?" asked Vanir. As an elf, he could catch the smallest details, including signs of weariness that Nasuada was now showing.

"Tell her we will meet tomorrow at the pavillion," Nasuada replied, and then dismissed the elf.

"Nasuada, I feel strange," someone behind the curtains suddenly said, after Vanir shut the doors.

Nasuada's attention was now on her curtains. "What do you mean Elva?" she asked urgently. Was it another attack from rebellious territories? Galbatorix's former officers and loyal subjects were still targeting the Queen. Nothing more but a nuisance, but caused many injuries for her guards and citizens.

"I'm not entirely sure, but something...is looming over us," murmured the blessed witch child.

"Strange? How so?" Nasuada pressed.

"Well," Elva started, "I feel that this meeting won't go well at all."

oO0Oo

"What do you mean," Arya started, yelling at a cowering Vanir, "A meeting?"

"Well, you are to meet Nasuada tomorrow! Didn't you schedule the meeting?" Vanir replied, trying not to flinch as Arya glared at him.

"I did not. What is wrong with your memory?" Arya snapped.

"Nothing is wrong Queen Arya, maybe a cup of rosemary tea will help you remember?" suggested Vanir leaning forward with a nervous bow.

Arya was not feeling like her royal and calm self. Did someone, perhaps a traitor, poison her food?

"Cancel it immediately!" ordered the elf queen. The consequences of her outburst did not occur to Arya in her current state of mind.

"Queen Arya! It is too late, what is done is done. High Queen Nasuada will not be pleased," Vanir said firmly. "It will be good for you to keep up with current affairs."

"Don't tell me how to rule Du Weldenvarden! It isn't your duty," Arya hissed with frustration.

"Actually, as the ambassador for the elf race, I believe it is my job to make sure peace is the land's future- even if it means that advising the wise Queen."

Arya brushed off Vanir's sly compliment and replied, "I have the Council to advise me, what makes you so special?"

"Only my job is special, Queen Arya."

oO0Oo

The perk of a rabbit's ear and the caw of the evening bird echoed through the nostalgic forest. The spirit of the trees shivered; their peaceful life was earned after Galbatorix's reign, but something was amiss.

A twitch, a shudder, and a wave travelled through the earth. Only the animals could feel it, and they fled to Ellesmera, where the elves would protect them. The hoards of deer bolted straight towards the elven capital, only turning to avoid large

Cerium sat up from his position under an old birch tree. He was woken from his light nap when a nervous chipmunk crawled onto his chest, with its tail held high. Cerium was a relatively young elf, mothered by one of Queen Arya's associate. He held the chipmunk in his young hands and closed his eyes.

"Ah, so there is an earthquake or some ominous tremor heading here?" Cerium asked the small creature. His voice was laced with a smoothing spell, which he had practiced for months.

The chipmunk, while feeling calm, nodded its miniature head. Cerium frowned and stood up from his position. The chipmunk gave a cry of shock as it watched the elegant elf purse his lips. Cerium picked up a small rock and tossed it into the air. The rock glinted in the sunlight streaming in and strange glyphs glowed on the smooth surface. Cerium caught it with his hand and observed the glyphs.

The Menoa Tree.

oO0Oo

Arya angrily threw off her covers. Sleep was evading her, much to her chagrin. Her irritable mood set the council of Elders to disarray. The Queen was not only the ruler of the elves, she was also the heart of the race.

Arya.

The elf queen jumped up. What was that? Nothing in her grand room was any different. There was definitely no one in her room; she would have sensed its mental presence.

Arya, come.

Her body seemed to have a mind of her own. Suddenly there was a flashing pain in her skull. Arya slumped to the ground; her eyes fluttered closed. Before her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red, like the setting sun.

What? wondered Arya in a muddled state.

"Queen Arya!" shouted Vanir from a distance. "It is time for your meeting with High Queen Nasuada."

Without Arya knowing, she smirked. That smirk belonged to an emotionless creature; not an elf.

oO0Oo

Finally my wish is granted. Love is mine, finally. Finally. FINALLY!

The Menoa Tree sighed with contentment. It felt good to use a bit of magic after a few centuries. The numbing sensation warmed the wood of her body. Her branches felt free, and her roots felt like dancing a charade. Suddenly she sensed a presence, one that was young, and with plenty of strength.

"Who is there?" demanded the mystic tree. Annoyance was splattered in her voice.

Cerium step out from his position behind a neighboring tree. He muttered, "Sorry, Lilliep, for hiding behind you."

Lilliep, the tree sprite, molded back into her home with a fearful glance at the young elf boy. The Menoa Tree was known for her power and uncooperative temper. She silently casted a protection spell for the boy. She was fond of Cerium, because he always sat underneath her tree and broke her thousand years of solitude.

Cerium confronted the Menoa Tree with furrowed eyebrows. "What have you done? I sensed magical interference, which penetrated Ellesmera's field of protection. What do you want you old, rotting, tree?"

The Menoa Tree grumbled, You, youngster, have no respect for the oldest tree in Du Weldenvarden.

"Ha, like that is an achievement. Being the oldest tree in Du Weldenvarden is stupid," Cerium taunted. His childish and clever eyes shined mischievously.

You are irritating, but I've seen worse. Fortunately, I have the perfect idea to silence you.

oO0Oo

Nasuada thoughtlessly glanced at the flowers that lead to the pavillion. She had more preoccupying thoughts than the beauty of the delicate plants. With Queen Arya's short stay in Illirea, Vanir had brought pressing news on how Arya seemed to be a bit distracted, even human. Nasuada worried for the Queen's health, and wondered why the elves did not attempt to heal their queen before sending her to meetings.

Shuffling footsteps were heard, and Nasuada turned around quickly, to find the elf queen Arya. She was wearing a robe that was stitched with many arcane runes. They glowed as the wearer glided to Nasuada's desk.

"Arya, I trust you're doing well?" Nasuada greeted amiably. Much to her annoyance however, Arya seemed to ignore her completely, instead, prefer to gaze at Nasuada's scrying mirror. "Why do you need one?"

Nasuada stiffened. She had told the elf queen she planned to contacted Eragon via scrying mirror. In fact, she sent for a magician solely for this meeting. The high queen stared into Arya's eyes, and found a world devoid of emotion.

"Arya-" Nasuada started passively.

"Do not call me that name so flippantly you fatuous asinine," Arya said in a monotonous manner. She casually flicked aside a flower as if it were trash, it was not like she ever littered.

Nasuada recoiled in shock. What had happened to the wise, gentle, and calm elf queen? While Nasuada was recollecting her thoughts, Elva stepped out of her office's curtains to oversee the meeting. So far, it was different. Arya's personality changed drastically in the month.

"Let us proceed to the topic," Nasuada said after shrugging off her shock uneasily. She glanced at Elva, who gave her an approval nod. "We are planning to scry Eragon and I think you would enjoy seeing his face again," Nasuada said to the elf queen.

Arya's eyebrows arched and she pulled her lips back into a sneer. "Who's Eragon?"

* * *

**Um...Well...This is the end to the chapter! We do feel more motivated if there are more reviews..so yeah!**


	8. The Physical Test of Dread

**The last chapter was sorta boring; hope you didn't skip it! It is quite important, actually...**  
**Tophfan is not involved AT ALL with the teasing this chapter. Just so you know...**  
**We're going to change it to T for the themes (betrayal, craziness, major battling, and I think since Eragon was rated T (something like that), we should change it too. Sorry! There is NOT going to be ANY inappropriate stuff)**

**Ha! No..No...no...we do not own it.**  
**I don't even have to write 'disclaimer'**

* * *

It's the test today. It's the test today. Wake up now. Wake up now.

Miyuki awoke with start as Arisu's voice blared in the early morning. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight she waved her hand vaguely and the curtains darkened, blocking all of the artificial yellow glow from entering the room. She yawned slowly and rose out of bed, before lighting the curtains up again. The delicate warmth curled around the room like fog, wrapping everything in a soft golden cocoon.

"Hey, Miyuki, let's go," Arisu called from outside the door and casually injected, "Today's the test."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Miyuki grumbled. She hated taking those stupid physical tests, where you had to run for eighty kilometres without stopping, one hundred pushups, and finally, a magic test. The magic test was easy. It was the running and push ups she dreaded with all her heart.

The twins stepped outside of the door and headed towards the breakfast hall. The breakfast hall was only open to those of the royal family, and Galdon, Livien, and Faolin were nowhere in sight. There was a long table with twelve seats around it. This was only the breakfast hall, so none of the hall was never fully occupied. Galdon and Faolin tend to skip breakfast in favor of their studies. For Faolin, it meant spending his whole day immersed in the library, while Galdon would be out practicing his sparring.

Miyuki picked at her clam and seaweed bread. The food underwater was quite different from nutrition in Alagaesia. Arisu scoffed at her twin's meager breakfast, and stuffed herself to the brim.

"How do you eat so much on this horrid day...?" Miyuki asked quietly.

"It's not horrid! The tests are so easy Miyuki. Also, Professor Armshell said eating food before a test is the best path to go!" Arisu replied, while waving her arms animatedly.

"Yeah, whatever," Miyuki grumbled. "Is Eragon and Saphira coming to...investigate?"

"I think. Why don't you go get him?" Arisu suggested, helping herself to another jug of fresh salt water.

Miyuki didn't say anything and walked out of the hall. She looked around to see that nobody was watching, and quickly teleported herself to Eragon's room.

oO0Oo

"Argh!" Eragon yelled as Miyuki suddenly appeared in his room.

_Good Morning, little one_, Saphira greeted.

_When did you come back last night?_Eragon asked in his mind.

_This city is much too big_, Saphira grunted._ I came back quite late. After I came back here, I left again to hunt._

"Miyuki? What 's wrong?" Eragon grunted as he shielded his eyes from the light. Although they were underwater, there was still the harsh light of the sun when someone open the blinds. Artificial sunlight was carefully controlled in the underwater city.

_Hello Miyuki,_Saphira greeted politely.

_Greetings,_Miyuki thought.

"Five minutes. Leave. Now," Miyuki grumbled aloud. She was still grumpy about today being the physical exam. Plus her snotty classmates were always teasing her about her having white hair and white eyes.

"Alright, alright," Eragon said and hurriedly got out of bed. "Mind waiting for me outside?" He asked politely.

_Eragon, I think I wink I will continue to rest,_Saphira said tiredly. She gave a great fierce yawn and closed her eyelids.

Miyuki shrugged and left the room, every second clicking in her brain.

It took exactly four minutes and fifty six seconds for Eragon to exit his room.

Miyuki glowered at him. "You're slow," she commented.

"Hey, what's with you today?" He asked the white haired girl as he unsheathed Brisingr to spare a glance at it.

"Never knew you were so besotted with your sword," Miyuki scoffed, ignoring his question completely.

"Hey, you never answered my question!" Eragon called after her as she made a move to head back to the dining hall. The thought of food was unresisting and Eragon's mouth started watering. When one's stomach was promised with food, they could become a savage. Although on a smaller level.

"I never answer unnecessary questions. I simply chose to be this way. Hurry up," Miyuki commanded coldly.

Eragon shook his head and followed the white haired girl. She was acting differently today, with a snobbish and cold attitude that he had seen when he had first encountered her. Shrugging his concerns out of the way, he stepped up the stairs leading towards the breakfast hall.

"Hey, I was pondering this for a while. What happened to your comrades?" Miyuki asked while staring into space. The door to the breakfast hall was coming closer and closer, and Eragon nearly missed the question.

"Huh?" He asked, his attention returned back to Miyuki, who wasn't even bothering to look at him.

"I said, what happened to your elvish comrades?" Miyuki asked again, with no sign of impatience. Merely the desire to learn, and gain knowledge.

Eragon cast his eyes down. "I think they're lost," Eragon replied. "But they are elves," He said with great confidence.

"Mmm," Miyuki replied. She snapped her finger and the doors opened with a loud boom.

"Was that suppose to be impressive?" Eragon asked dubiously.

Miyuki scoffed at him. "Do you think I would sink as low to try to impress you?"

Eragon was deeply offended, but didn't show anything. After all, Miyuki was only twelve.

oO0Oo

After an odd but delicious breakfast, Eragon found himself following Miyuki to a grand pavilion. The shells embedded into the walls were shining- some were replaced with gleaming pearls, polished to perfection. They quickly walked out of the palace into the underwater air.

"Wow, what is this?" Eragon gasped in awe. The pavilion even had its own beauty polishers. There were servants, resembling hardworking ants, probably enjoying their work.

"The school. Since I'm your tour guide, well, this is the school..." Miyuki introduced, although Eragon didn't miss the look of dismay on her face. It was hidden among the shadows, and her head didn't seem to have that cold confidence she used to have.

"You don't like school, right?" Eragon asked gently. He didn't know much about the said 'school'. Eragon never went to school in his life, and he had just learned how to read. However, Miyuki was technically a member of the royal family. Her priorities were probably more important than most of the citizens in the city.

"No, well, yeah. Today's just the stupid physical test..." Miyuki mumbled. She knew that she was going to die today, with an endurance as bad as her's.

"Well, you don't want to be late for that, right?" Eragon said jovially. He gave Miyuki a slight push and laughed.

Miyuki shrugged him off and teleported inside the school. Eragon gave a cry of anguish. He quickly calmed down, reminding himself that he, too, could do magic. He thought of the words: Bring me to Miyuki in the Ancient Language and suddenly appeared by Miyuki.

"See, I can teleport too!" Eragon said.

"You're eight years older than me," Miyuki pointed out. "I'm going to be late," She said, and grabbed Eragon's hand. She fast-walked to save energy, but for Eragon, her fast-walk is just like walking.

Eragon sighed. "We're not going anywhere, Miyuki," He pointed out. He could see why Miyuki dreaded the physical test. She was so, terribly, slow.

"Not my fault! I'm bad at this sort of stuff!" Miyuki protested. "I'm not all sporty and fast like Arisu."

"Of course not," a quiet, slightly sneering voice cut into the conversation.

Miyuki and Eragon hurled around and spotted Tabor, the one who had spoken, and Arisu. Miyuki arched her eyebrows when Arisu was clinging to Tabor's arm like a burr in a savage dog.

"So. Miyuki. You are hanging out with him, huh? Suits you perfectly fine. Galdon will be delighted," Tabor added while patting Arisu's gleaming raven hair.

Miyuki turned a delicate shade of green, as if she was going to hurl any moment now. She had a hard time uttering a sound as she glared at the disgusting sight. She grabbed Eragon's sleeve and pulled him towards the testing center.

"Stupid, bloody, pig," Miyuki cursed as she made her way towards the centre. You could imagine fire blasting out of her normally delicate nose. If she had stayed there one more second, Tabor would've been fried.

Eragon was also frozen up at the sight of Arisu and Tabor...together. Talk about bad couples...he shook the thought from his head. He did not enjoy gossiping about the relationships of others. He gallantly pushed open the door for the testing center, and entered the testing site himself.

"Everyone!" someone shouted. There were only a few people here; Miyuki, Arisu (Tabor seemed to have vanished), Adrida (A fellow classmate), and five others that all seemed to glare at Miyuki once she entered the stadium.

"Arg, it's Coach Thallium and his stupid test," Miyuki muttered angrily. Her hair seemed to float a few centimeters.

"Hey Miyuki!" Galdon shouted behind them. He had just entered the testing site, looking for Eragon.

Eragon squinted and noticed the crowned prince was wearing leather guards- although he did not believe leather was a resource underwater.

"What do you want, prince?" Miyuki asked with annoyance.

"No need to bite my head off. I was going to suggest swordfighting with Eragon while you...take the test," Galdon said, raising his hands like he was surrendering.

Miyuki nodded her agreement. She did not want the newcomer to witness her struggle. Miyuki knew that she was going to fail this test; using some magic should help her by quite a bit. What else could she do? She would barely last ten meters before dying.

oO0Oo

Galdon guided Eragon towards his practice arena. It was located on the edges of the palace, and was reserved for nobles or Serpent Riders. Eragon's eyes sparkled when he absorbed the collection of weapons. They were decorated with jewels and other precious metals.

"You have a lot of admirable weapons here," Eragon commented, picking up a double-edged sword.

"A weapon is a tool, and if it is beautiful, then it is beautiful because it is useful. A sword that could not fulfill its function would be ugly to my eyes no matter how fair its shape, not even if it were adorned with the finest jewels and the most intricate engravings."

Rhunon's voice rang in Eragon's ears as he continued to examine the weapons. He felt a twang in his heart as he suddenly remembered all of his friends and family back in Alagaesia. Rhunon, Brom, Ismira, Horst, Jeod, and many others. They all helped him so much. I wonder how Arya is faring, Eragon thought with a smile on his face.

Eragon picked up the sword that had caught his eye earlier. "Let's see if this would disappoint you, Rhunon."

"Ready yourself," Galdon said, taking out his own blade. "I won't go easy."

Eragon readied himself with the double-edged sword that had caught his eye and launched himself at Galdon.

The silent chime when their swords, fire blue against molten gold. Their strength was evenly matched, as they soon found out.

oO0Oo

Miyuki groaned as her fifty kilometer magic trick started to fade. Her sudden decrease of energy had her gasping and spluttering. Nothing ever made her as angry and depleted.

More, more, she thought, and she felt twenty more kilometers worth of magic entering her body. Now she had to survive at least 10 more kilometers, which was virtually impossible for the average person.

"Psst. I know you are cheating," Arisu whispered as she passed her twin.

"Do you want me to fail?" Miyuki complained, rolling her eyes.

Arisu said nothing and brushed ahead of her twin, her raven colored hair snapping behind her.

oO0Oo

Tabor narrowed his eyes against the bitter, salty wind. The finish line was nearing, and he used even more of his energy into breaking the ribbon. He couldn't believe that he, a serpent rider, was reduced to running laps like this. He was the same age as Galdon, sixteen, yet Galdon had 'private tutors'.

Another serpent rider was trying to sprint the last few meters. Tabor smirked, victory was ensured. He stuck out his leg just as the serpent rider was nearing him, and the opponent fell, face first into the dirt. Tabor gave him a small salute and crossed the finish line with little effort.

"Two hours, twenty two minutes, for a one hundred kilometer run," The coach, who was an Elite Serpent Rider, commented, looking extremely impressed.

Tabor shrugged and sat down, slightly disappointed. He was aiming for under two hours.

"How are the preparations for the King Livien's birthday ball going?" The coach asked, his brown serpent lashing his tail excitedly.

Tabor shrugged, "The committee is busy with the food, and I'm in charge of the band. What music do you suggest?"

Tabor's coach nodded at the second place runner, and recorded his time (two hours, twenty-five minutes). "Umm, I enjoy listening to the recent band, Seaweed Dudes. Do you think you can get them?" He asked secretly.

The second-placed runner, a fellow serpent rider named Marcus, said tiredly, "The Seaweed Dudes are out of date. I would love it if Chloral Freaks came on stage."

Tabor rolled his eyes. He said exasperatedly, "I actually thought I would get Arisu to sing the song "Celebration" written by Queen

"Still chasing after her, huh?" The coach joked. "Take your time, she's only twelve." Everyone knew about Tabor and Arisu's relationship, although the coach was the one to talk. He was a huge womanizer.

"Excuse me?" Tabor scoffed.

Before the coach could reply, the third runner had arrived, and that was all the serpent riders for the time being.

"Alrighty. Nice improvement everyone," the coach congratulated. "Now, scram."

"Tch," Tabor muttered. _Hey, Diablo, I'm finished_. He thought to his serpent.

_Don't care_, was Diablo's answer.

_-Do you not care about me? _

_-I have no obligation to care about a mere running test_

_-You just never pay attention to me_

_-I never felt the need to do so. You have enough._

Tabor spun around on his heels with a growl. He couldn't discern if that last comment was an insult or a compliment. Knowing his stubborn dragon, it was probably an insult.

oO0Oo

_CLANG!_

Galdon and Eragon broke apart. A small group of spectators cheered and gawked at Eragon. Nobody had ever tied with Galdon before.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Galdon complemented. He sheathed his sword and gave Eragon a low bow. "Nice sparring with you."

Eragon grinned and bowed as well. "You're really, really good," He replied in return.

Galdon snorted. "Arisu's better than me..." He said, his voice trailing off.

Eragon grinned. "So, you admit that she's better than you!" He said teasingly.

"Just by a teensy tiny bit," Galdon corrected, a blush coming down. "Hey Eragon, it's my dad's birthday today. Are you coming to the ball?"

Eragon tilted his head. "I don't know how to dance," he admitted.

"You don't need to know," Galdon assured. "Just know how to be a gentleman and you'll be fine."

"I'll go then," Eragon said. "I want to check out the palace libraries..."

oO0Oo

Miyuki had used up her twenty kilometres, and was now suffering living hell. She could barely put another step. Before she knew it, the world turned back and all reality mushed together into one single...

oO0Oo

"Miyuki!" Arisu shouted, slapping her twin's face.

Miyuki groaned. She was lying on the ground at the finish line, barely conscious. She had collapsed very close to the finish line, and Arisu couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Miyuki!" Arisu shouted again, shaking her albino twin's frail body.

Miyuki's white eyes shot open. "A-arisu," she croaked, collapsed on the ground. "T-t-t-tell..." She could barely finish her sentence before collapsing again, utterly unconscious.

"Tell what, Miyuki?" a voice demanded.

Arisu spun around. It was Tabor. "Hi Tabor!" Arisu greeted happily.

"Hey Arisu," Tabor greeted back. He knelt down and touched Miyuki's pale face. "What a pity. Too bad she isn't as talented as you, Arisu," He flattered.

Pink tinged Arisu's cheeks, but she quickly shrugged it off. "Can you take care of Miyuki for a sec? I'll go get some ice for her nasty bump."

"No problem," Tabor smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do. As soon as Arisu was out of the picture, he picked Miyuki up and slapped her face.

Miyuki's eyes opened wide. "Tabor?" She asked quietly.

Tabor didn't answer. He knew Miyuki was too weak right now to use any of her magic; not that it was that powerful anyways **(A/N, In case it wasn't clear, only Arisu/Eragon/Livien knows that Miyuki is super powerful).**

"I heard you flunked your running test. Can't even run eighty kilometers, huh?" He sneered at the standing Miyuki.

_Stop doing this,_Diablo commanded inside his head.

_-Ha. The fun just started._

"It's a shame, Miyuki. You really are quite a weakling. I have to admit, there always is the black sheep in the family, am I right?" Tabor said arrogantly.

Miyuki didn't answer. Her eyes were narrowed to slits.

_Keep calm. Keep calm._ Her brain kept on telling her. _In. Out. In Out. Ignore Tabor._

"Not answering, huh? How dare you, you insolent, ungrateful dolt," Tabor insulted. He took out his sword and slashed one side of Miyuki's cheek.

Miyuki winced, and collapsed the ground, panting heavily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I don't know why Arisu can stand you. You're an arrogant creature that doesn't even have half the intelligence of a normal human being," Tabor shouted. He stopped Miyuki before kicking her down violently.

Miyuki nearly blacked out due to the pain. It kept all of her self-control to keep herself from unleashing a deadly attack on Tabor.

"W-why are y-y-you d-doing th-this?" Miyuki gasped. She was having trouble talking, and was feeling dizzy from trauma, blood loss, and fatigue.

"I have no obligation to answer you," Tabor smirked.

_Tabor, that girl is a magical wonder. Don't kill her,_Diablo warned.

_-Ha. How could she? She's as weak as an ant._

_- Am I interrupting something?_

"How dare you!" Tabor cried. "Don't you know that the inner conversations between serpent and rider are supposed to be secret? You deserve to be kicked again, Miyuki."

He kicked Miyuki in the stomach, hard. She nearly gagged from the impact, but remained calm. She didn't want to be held responsible for a dead Tabor.

"Leave me alone," Miyuki said quietly. She stood up and pushed open the door. "Arisu's hearing about this, Tabor. Good day," She said politely with a small smile. Her cheek was still bleeding and her body felt like it could be wrenched apart, but she kept on walking, each step a painful movement.

_I told you,_the gazing red sea serpent warned.

_She can't do anything. And I have you, with your strong muscles to protect me_, flattered Tabor.

But the serpent did not reply.

* * *

**We're really sorry if Eragon and Saphira seem to be wimpy, and how they are not the main focus. We're going to have a chapter dedicated ALL to themself sometime later.**

**Please review! We read every single one even if we don't reply!**

**Next chapter: The Ball of Celebration- or not?**


	9. The Ball of Celebration

**Hello everybody! We'll get right to the chase. Chapter nine now! Sorry for the break we took. We rewrote the first chapter because the original one was really bad and discourage readers :) **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inheritance cycle**

* * *

Eragon tiredly went back to his room. Galdon's sword was like a flickering snake, and it left him rather drained from the attention span.

_How was your sparring session?_ Saphira asked tiredly.

_Galdon is quite gifted. I was going easy on him, but I can tell he has a lot of potential._

_That is high praise, coming from you, _Saphira commented.

Galdon claimed that Arisu was better than he was. If that is the case, the girl is amazing.

_I have a feeling I've seen those twins before,_ Saphira said.

_-Maybe. By the way, King Livien is having a ball today. The preparations are almost done, I should think. It starts at seven._

_-I'll be glad to attend._

_-I think you would not fit in the ballroom._

oO0Oo

Miyuki groaned as she finally sat down on her bed. A wave of exhaustion had overcome her and she was struggling to keep conscious. Finally giving in to her senses, the world became an intangible black...

_Why did Tabor do that?_

_I knew he was a dirty pig..._

_But still, why?_

_What was the motive?_

Arisu will be- Arisu!

Miyuki shot awake, before wincing at her pain. She waved her arm over her cheek and the cut healed instantly. She still felt light-headed, but was doing considerably well. She stood up, grasping the edge to steady herself. Once she was sure that she could walk with considerable ease, she opened the door and walked down the hall towards Arisu's room. She knocked thrice on the door, a habit Miyuki had gotten into. She winced, yet again. Every part of her body seemed to screech in pain.

"Come in, Miyuki," Arisu called from inside her room. Miyuki opened to door to face her older twin.

Arisu was reading, an activity Miyuki hardly saw her doing. _Why are you reading?_ Miyuki asked within her mind.

_-Why the mental conversation now? _

_-I can't open my mouth. _

_-What's that supposed to mean?_

_-Listen, Arisu, stay away from Tabor._

_-Huh? What do you mean?_

_-That guy's psycho._

_-What? You never said anything before. What happened?_

Miyuki couldn't bring herself to tell Arisu about the horrendous deed that he did.

-I...just wanted to say...Nevermind, don't mind me.

Miyuki turned around hurriedly, avoiding Arisu's searching glare. Arisu, however, was quick. She grabbed Miyuki's shoulders and forcefully turned her around.

Miyuki took a deep breath.

_-I can't tell you. You won't believe me._

_-No. You're telling me._

_-Fine. Tabor was torturing me. Miyuki almost spat that out of her mind._

_-You're lying._

_-See? I knew you wouldn't believe me._

"You're lying!" Arisu shouted out loud. "He would never do that!"

Miyuki's eyes opened, full of regret. She shouldn't have told her twin. Yet, Arisu was not finished yet.

"You're making up dirty lies, as usual. Miyuki, you're a scoundrel!"

This time, Arisu went to far. Miyuki's eyes turned a dark shade of black and sprinted out of the doorway, ignoring the searing pain in her body. She couldn't contain her anger any more.

_You're a scoundrel..._

_You're a scoundrel..._

_You're a scoundrel..._

Arisu's voice echoed and rang in Miyuki's head as she ran back towards her bedroom. She flung open the door and started to sob quietly on her bed. She took about five minutes to recollect herself. After she was done with the cries, she sat down and took a piece of paper (it was made from seaweed) and a pencil (burned charcoal for the lead). Slowly and unwaveringly, she began to compose a letter...

oO0Oo

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Livien announced in front of the ballroom in the royal palace. "Let the ball, begin!"

The chatter immediately rose up a level in acoustics. There were many wealthy merchants, lords and ladies from other underwater cities, and other important members from each of their respective trades. Galdon and Faolin, were seated beside their father, looking very uncomfortable. Eragon was sitting beside Faolin, and Saphira was given a space all to herself.

Instead of having servants serve the guest, there were 'booths' set up around the outer wall of the hall and the guests could walk and pick up the food while socializing.

"H-hellooo M-mister!" a voice stuttered. Eragon turned from his position near the refreshment stand, and saw a man. His lips covered with purple juice. Somehow, within ten minutes of the ball, someone managed to get themselves drunk.

"Erm, hello sir! Nice to meet you too..." Eragon's eyes drifted to the drunken man's eyes. They were glazed over and looked quite unnerving. The dragon rider slowly backed away.

"Why hello Eragon Shadeslayer!" a friendly voice said. Eragon had accidentally bumped into a woman dressed in fine layers of silk. Eragon's eyes boggled. Besides the layers of silk, there were also many layers of fat; she somehow managed to resemble a walrus. Her jewellery consisted of pearl earrings, and a large pearl necklace

_-Saphira, extremely pearly woman in front of me_

_-Ugh. She looks unappetizing._

_-Are you inferring that you originally planned to eat her?_

_-Now that I see her, of course not._

"Er, hello! How are you enjoying the ball?" asked Eragon politely, but awkwardly. There wasn't much you could do in front of a big fat lady.

"It's great! Do you want to dance with me?" the Pearl Woman asked, her eyelashes fluttering. She fingered one of her pearl earrings and nodded appreciatively. "You look quite handsome young man."

"Umm," Eragon woman had to be at least fifty years of age. He looked around for an escape route, but instead, met eyes with a happy looking Tabor. The Serpent rider smirked and strolled over.

"Hello, my dear lady! Care for some clam chowder?" Tabor said, laughing at the irony. The woman was wearing so many pearl it was amazing how she got so many clams.

"Oh! Serpent Rider, please pass me your plate!" gushed the 'fan-girling' woman. Her string of pearls jiggled as she started swaying, as if she was dancing.

Tabor handed his plate wordlessly and watched as the woman devoured the food, which was clam. Eragon glanced at the rider questionably, and slid his consciousness with Tabor's.

_-Tabor, what are you doing?_

_-Just watch and learn._

_-Just tell me already!_

_-Look._

Tabor jerked his chin in the direction of the Pearl Woman. Her face was turning a nasty shade of green. She started to cough and hiccup. She was blushing profusely, and adding onto the greenness of her face, it looked like it was about to burst.

"S-sorry m-misters...have t-to go," she excused herself, hardly able to talk.

Before she made it across the room to the faculties, she exploded.

oO0Oo

Faolin shifted nervously as another lord came to congratulate him on his recent scientific breakthrough. The one who he was currently preoccupied with, Lord Zyloric, was a famous scientist and Faolin couldn't help but to be proud. He spared a nervous glance at Galdon, who was eating his food with a dignified silence. He was just made fun of by Arisu, and seemed to give off an aura of 'Come near me and suffer."

"Master Faolin, you must tell me, where can you find Gallium? I've been dying to look for some deposits for my new experiment," Lord Zyloric implored. He was a tall and jovial man, always a good companion, but sometimes hard-headed and stubborn. When he is immersed in his experimentation, he will hear no outside noise, and will do anything within his power to shush you up.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. Geology is not quite my thing," Faolin apologized with an embarrassed grin.

Lord Zyloric gave a loud booming laugh. He waved aside Faolin's apologies and strode over to King Livien himself to start a conversation.

"So," Faolin started as soon as Lord Zyloric was out of earshot. "What's eating you? You don't normally sulk for four hours after she teases you."

Galdon glared at Faolin, causing Faolin to shrink back against his chair. "Okay, okay, I won't ask."

"Where's Miyuki?" Galdon suddenly asked, as he just remembered Miyuki's absence.

Faolin gave a start. "Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" To be honest, he hadn't seen Miyuki for the whole day. "Maybe she's in her bedroom?" He suggested, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, sure," Galdon replied sarcastically.

"I'll go check!" Faolin offered, more than enthusiastic to escape the lively party. He was an introverted and shy person, and parties weren't exactly his sort of thing.

"I'll go with you-wha?" Galdon was about to go along, but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, hello sir! Will...you...dance with me?" A blond-haired girl asked him frilly. She had light blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue periwinkle dress. She happened to be the daughter of Lord Zyloric. Coincidentally, her brain didn't have any of the scientific brilliance her father had demonstrated.

Galdon rolled his eyes to the ceiling- only Faolin saw. He dipped his head, as he bowed. "I will be delighted, miss."

And the two dancers went off- one extremely reluctant. The girl fluttered her eyelashes, which were coated with an unidentifiable sticky makeup. Galdon shuddered, what is that? Fish slime? Fashion nowadays seemed strange.

"Have fun!" Faolin called as he exited the ballroom. The familiar stillness of the halls was comforting; however, he could still hear the shrilly laughs of the women. He retreated farther away from the ballroom and he nodded at other guests. At a distance he heard, "Please welcome Arisu, as she is going to sing, Celebration!"

He heard the crowd cheer, and smile. Arisu was a prominent singer. He then walked to check his room. He needed his scroll book with him.

Faolin's room was overflowing with books. All four walls had tall, domineering bookshelves stashed full of ancient scrolls and texts. He had thirty two dictionaries for thirty two dialects, and had reference books on almost all of the subjects that are available to the humans, the urgals, the dwarves, and the elves. He picked up his scroll, which allowed him to cast spells my writing down his wishes on the parchment paper. The paper would never get crowded, and every time a spell takes effect, the writing disappears.

The scroll was on his desk, sitting beside a small slip of paper. Faolin grabbed the scroll and was about to leave, before he noticed the slip of paper. Tentatively, he opened it.

_Hello Faolin,_

_I know that you are possibly looking for me. Why else are you not at the ball? I am telling, no, imploring you to not follow me. I will not be returning today; I have some urgent business to attend to. Whatever you do, do not tell Arisu and that scum Tabor. Burn this letter the moment you finish reading it._

_Goodbye, for now,_  
_M_

Faolin's intelligent black eyes narrowed. Sorry Miyuki. He stuffed the letter inside a pocket and left the room, clutching his scroll tightly. I have to tell Arisu. He quickly wrote the glyph for Teleport to Arisu inside his scroll.

oO0Oo

Miyuki shivered as she flew up the swirling water vortex. It was smaller than the one that she had created for Eragon and Saphira; after all, Miyuki was much smaller than a dragon and a rider. She imagined that Faolin would have received the note by now.

oO0Oo

The crowd gasped as Faolin appeared out of nowhere. His spell actually teleported to Arisu, although the spell placed him right above her. She was just singing the last word-

"Celebraaaaatioooooooo-"

It all ended when Faolin landed on her. Despite his puny size, he was quite heavy.

Arisu slowly turned her head to up to glare at Faolin. He gulped nervously. "Before you erupt, Arisu, this is about Miyuki," He said immediately to avoid having a deadly and bloody end to his life, which he was enjoying very much.

Arisu tipped her head and Faolin crumpled to the ground. "Ow, what was that for!" He complained in front of all the guests. They were all staring wide-eyed at the scene. Then, the whispers started to come.

Faolin flushed bright red. "Arisu, Mi-"

"That's quite enough, Faolin," A commanding voice spoke up. Faolin turned his head fearfully; it was his father, King Livien. His eyes bursted to flame, like burnt coals in the heart of nowhere.

* * *

**Well, chapter nine is now done. We updated the first chapter; you can go see if you want. Meanwhile, please review. I'll guide you down,**

V

V

V

V


	10. The Pirates

**Here lies Chapter 10. **

***Snore* Huh? This...OMG WE HAVE...48 reviews. Come on fanfiction! Give us more! REVIEW AND FAV IF YOU WANT! -Rapidreader666**

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~., …...

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,...

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,} …...

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./...

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./ …...

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .} …...

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../ …...

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\ …...

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-, …...

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\ …...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-**-Tophfan**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own it.**

"Father?" Faolin asked nervously. "This is important!"

King Livien frowned. "In my eyes it is a worthless spark," He snarled. The king hated when people talked back to him- especially when it was his son in front of a large party.

Eragon frowned at the change of character. When did the docile king become such a terrifying ruler? "My lord, shouldn't we here what he has to say first?" He asked gently. Saphira growled her approval.

_You did not hear it yet, Eragon_. Saphira added, logically, of course. One does not simply 'ignore' a dragon. Saphira was definitely not being ignored, some of the guests were trying to admire her scales- which Eragon had polished just for Livien's birthday party.

Arisu looked up at the king . "What was Faolin going to tell me?" She asked curiously- Faolin didn't normally get riled up for some unimportant speck of information.

The gossipy crowd leaned in- they could not resist drama. Typical rich nobles. Galdon whispered into his father's ears, and Livien nodded in approval. Faolin held his head like a dejected dog; he hated being in the center of attention, with all the eyes burning into him. It was his mistake; he shouldn't have landed on top of Arisu.

Livien snapped his fingers at Arisu, who suddenly seized up like she was being possessed.  
"Continue the ball," He commanded, and the music resumed. He nodded his head at Arisu, who unfroze immediately. She shook her head and walked over to the refreshment stand, wondering what on earth Faolin wanted to say. Sadly, she did not even notice the absence of Miyuki.

Some secrets are not meant to be spilled," Livien said darkly. He padded forward and clasped Faolin's hand with an iron grip. This was the other side of the character that Galdon and Faolin was so afraid of. Galdon walked forward uncertainly with his father, aware that everybody was still somewhat looking at them. Eragon was one of them, and walked forward to be by Faolin's side.

_Something is going to happen,_ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_I'm watching_.

"What happened to Miyuki?" Livien demanded.

oO0Oo

Miyuki shivered as she stepped onto the island. _Wow, it's cold_. Snapping her fingers, she lit herself a small flame and sat down to look at the setting sun. The waves were sparkling and the small vortex was slowly shrinking.

Miyuki looked at the exotic landscape and lay down on the sand. The stars gazed down at her as she felt the push and pull of the energy. Slowly, she crept outside of her consciousness and visited Polaris, the famous star. A small smile slowly crossed her face as the blazing energy entered her body. Only twice a year does this happen; on the solstices. Now on the summer solstice, the stars are aligned up in the correct position to give Miyuki, the only known cosmic user, vast energy; to do anything she would wish to do. Nothing was out of her reach in this state. However, if it were to be a cloudy day, and if the stars are not visible, then the power would be sealed.

Miyuki concentrated her energy inside the palace. A crisp, clear hologram of the ball appeared in front of her, each guest there breathing and dancing. Arisu was in the middle of the ballroom, dancing with..._Tabor?_ Miyuki stood up quickly when she saw the disgustingly handsome Serpent Rider.

_Sh-she didn't even remember me_, Miyuki thought sadly. She sighed and was about to evaporate the hologram before something interesting started to happen. King Livien was participating in a heated discussion with Faolin, Galdon, and Eragon and Saphira. Exercising more energy out of curiosity, she could hear their discussion as if she were right beside them...

"_She gave me a note," Faolin cried, waving the piece of paper in front of his father. _

Miyuki sighed. She knew that Faolin wouldn't burn the piece of paper. In the recesses of her heart, it seemed like she _didn't _want it burnt; maybe she wanted someone to care and take her back.

"_What? When did you get this?" Livien demanded, reading the note with his own eyes._

"_What does it say?" Eragon asked pointedly. He casually peered over the king's shoulders without thinking, but Galdon grabbed his shoulders. His eyes said, "It is rude to breathe on a royal's back."_

_Livien's eyes narrowed down to slits. "This is a fake," He announced to the small huddled group. They were near the corner, so that the dancing guests wouldn't disturb them. Even so, most of the guests were staring at them._

"_Wh-what do you mean this is a fake?" Faolin and Galdon said at the same time. Miyuki wasn't a jokester. _

_I-I can't watch this,_ Miyuki thought to herself.

"_I don't think that is fake, my lord," Eragon injected with persuasion. He was talking with Saphira; she didn't think it was fake either. _

"_It is fake. Do you see this?" He drew his finger over a line in the paper. "It is-"_

Miyuki cut off the hologram with a wave of her hand. Holding secrets was so hard. Holding back her magic so that she wouldn't kill everybody she met; even harder.

"Why me?" She moaned weakly. She stared at the stars, and slowly fell into a deep sleep. At a distance, the crashing of the waves signaled immediate and lurking danger.

oO0Oo

There were rarely any boats in Illibrith, especially since the city was underwater. Even so, right above the city, was a ship. It was painted the color of the waves, and it had a natural camouflage.

"Ahoy mateys! Come forth shore!" said the pirate who should be slaughtered because of his grammar. "We've been sitting on lumpy wood here hours!"

The captain of the ship shouted at his first mate, "No slacking you pathetic morons! Get thine crew, anchor!"

Apparently, the ship was infested with grammar failures drop outs.

"Aww! Go get to island!" the first mate ordered his crew of idiots.

"Aye aye Ulum!" they cried in unison.

"Ulum! Quit slacking help me navigate! I dunno how drive ship!" the captain said without shame. How could the _captain _not learn how to drive his own ship- oh wait. He's an idiot, sorry my bad.

"Oya _Capitaine_ there is a white angel aforth 'da land," Another pirate observed as he pointed at Miyuki's slumbering body.

"Hmm? Angel is on island, from sky? Pirates! To treasure!"

"Aye!"

**Yeah, sorry if you had difficulty reading the pirates part. We don't know how to emphasize idiocy without messing up someone's grammar...mwahahahaha. Now, please review, favourite, and follow. Thank you!**

**We shall guide you to the review box. :)**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
